


The Real Attack

by Jemisard



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: An explosion, an attack and an injury.TW: Pararibulitis type bodily injury.





	The Real Attack

The force of the explosion flung them all backwards, blowing out the newly placed windows and cracking the cement.

Dirk hit a wall with enough force to knock the breath out of his lungs. He fell down onto the floor and lay there while he tried to remember how to make his chest expand and take air in.

Aaaand.... There it went. He managed a gasp, then another and then it all kicked in and he was breathing all over again, without having to force himself to do it.

"Farah, stay still."

Dirk heard Farah gasp and then groan. 

"Don't move, I think your leg is broken."

"Todd, you're-"

"I know. Stay." There was footsteps, limping, staggered, and then Todd came into view.

Dirk's eyes went wide. "Todd."

"You're unhurt. Farah needs help, and I'm having an attack, the blast..."

Dirk nodded slowly, pushing himself up to his knees and reaching out towards Todd. "Todd-"

"Her leg doesn't look right, we need to get her to a hospital."

"Todd." Dirk held his hand out and then up, to show Todd the blood splattered on his palm and fingers. "It's not an attack."

Todd looked at him, uncomprehending for long moments as his hands dropped down and felt the metal bar lodged in his gut. "It's real?"

Dirk nodded slowly, watching another thick drop roll down the length and fall to the floor.

"Oh." Slowly, carefully, he pushed his hands around the wound. "Dirk? I think I need an ambulance."

"Yes, Todd. I think you do," Dirk agreed.


End file.
